Sun and Moon Collide
by Moonlit Snowfall
Summary: After Maes dies, Gracia perishes a year later. Now, Alicia and adoptive daughter Arianna are to live with Roy. How is this go on when one can't stand him?
1. New Roles

"Thank you boys," she smiled softly as she limped off back to the meeting.

Her beautiful blond hair swept behind her as she walked. Her light sky blue miniskirt barely covered her nice butt. Her long, slim, sleek legs flowed down to her heels as they clicked down the hallway as she limped. Her large chest had a slight bounce to it as she limped. Her low cut tank top made sure a lot of cleavage was shown. Her shirt ended showing her stomach. It was flat with about a two pack. She had nice tan skin. Her dark lips were large and very tempting. Her jade eyes looked around.

She turned the door handled to the office she was supposed to be in. She had two things on her arm that caused her difficulty on unlocking and opening the door: A picnic basket full of food for her and the others and her military uniform. She looked around the office to see the usual and an unexpected guest. She smiled briskly as she laid her stuff down on the table.

"How was it at the doctor's today, Sepia?" Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said while looking at the companion who entered.

"Better, Better," she said in an annoyed at tired tone. "No bad news, but no good news either. I'm just going to have to live with this knee of mine. The doctor suggest automail, but I'm not lowering myself to that. I'm sorry, but no."

"Well, at least," Second Lieutenant Havoc chimed in, "you don't have to have it amputated."

"That's good!" she exclaimed while getting the food out on the table. "I would die if I had to!"

"Well, Serpent glade you could join us," a voice said from the door. "I just went looking for you. I'm glad to see you haven't changed yet."

"Shut up, Roy!" Sepia yelled looking at the Colonel. "Never call me Serpent! You know very well my name is Sepia!"

"Sepia is so much better," Sergeant Major Cain Fuery said while looking at the woman.

"Thank you, Cain," she smiled with a blush without facing the others, but getting the food ready.

"Have you got enough for all of us, Sepia?" Mustang teased. "The Lieutenant Colonel and his family are coming to join us."

"Now you tell me!" She turned to face him. "Roy! I just had my knee messed with and bothered! I cannot go back to the kitchen and get food! I'll fall over! You know that! Now go get the food for them!"

"Is that anyway to speak to your, Colonel?" he smirked, but the room screamed, or ducked for cover as a gun shot was fired.

"Sepia, don't lose your temper, Roy, you should have told her, and I'll go get the extra food," Riza said while standing to her feet.

"Lieutenant, Sit please," Warrant Officer Vato Falman said while standing to his feet, "I'll get it." With that, he rushed out.

Sepia managed to limp over and sit next to Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. Sepia slouched in her chair and brought her knee up. The popping sound was disgustingly loud, but by now, the only one affected by the sound was Maes. The others went on with their doings. Maes looked at the beautiful woman beside him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture.

"This is my daughter, Alicia! Isn't she the most precious thing you've ever seen?" He kissed the picture and looked as the woman summoned Cain to grab her bag of clothes.

Sepia reached into the front pocket of her uniform shirt and took out several pictures. She had one on top of a black and white dog. It was large and very sober looking, "This is Fredrick, my eldest dog. Sweet thing he is."

Maes took out another picture of him and Gracia, "This is my wife, she is beautiful! The greatest woman ever on the face of this earth!"

She smiled and had a picture of a thin, gray cat with gray eyes and a deeply mischievous look, "This is my cat, Gabrielle. Wildest little thing ever, keeps up with the dogs too...always rough housing."

Maes took out a picture that he rarely showed since he knew everyone knew her. It was of a girl with bushy brown hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, blood colored lips, and modest, baggy clothing, "This is my adoptive daughter, Arianna, State Alchemist she is! SilverMoon! She's a messenger around Central. She's rambunctious as must children about sixteen are."

She had a picture of a puppy that looked a lot like Black Hayate, but this pup had one black eye and one blue, and its right ear flopped at the top, "This is my other pup, Mariam. Mariam is really fond of Riza's dog, Black Hayate. We plan on breeding them sometime."

"Finally got someone to compare pictures with, Maes?" Mustang said while slapping Sepia's knee causing her to yelp loudly in pain (At this, Havoc fell backwards in his chair because he was leaning back, Cain looked up at her with concern, Breda nearly fell in fright, and Riza glared). "Major Noramegi, here, is just as camera crazy as yourself, except, she has her little pets."

"NEVER TOUCH MY KNEE!" the woman looked as if closed to tears as she held her hurting knee.

"Colonel...can you leave her alone...please..." Cain mumbled as he looked to Mustang.

"Why not...Arianna's coming isn't she, Maes?" Mustang smirked.

"Yes, but not by her own free will..." He said rolling her eyes. "The only reason she's doing it is because she wants to talk to Havoc."

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Jean," Maes said while looking to him. "I don't want you giving her a bad example either. She's already one with a bad outlook on life. So don't tell you put a bad example on her. I will kill you on my own."

"Chill, Maes!" He laughed. "I won't do anything to the girl."

There was a knock on the door and Cain got up to answer the door. In raced the little three-year-old girl, Alicia and over to her dad's lap. The mother walked in next, thanking Cain, and then saying hello to Riza and Havoc, the two she knew. "Arianna...come..." The statement from Maes brought in a girl with a bit of an annoyed look. She had the long bushy hair, the emerald green eyes, and the modest clothing. She smiled at Riza and Havoc.

"Hello Arianna," Riza smiled softly at the girl, "how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Hawkeye, thanks," Arianna smiled, "yourself?"

"I'm living, and trying to control Mustang," she said. "By the way, he is going to annoy you...so hold your temper."

"Why me?" Arianna said.

"Because Sepia just had her knee looked at and I'm not allowing him to bother her because she will slice him as thin as deli meat with her machete."

"Sepia?"

"Hi, you must be Arianna," the blond with the knee problem spoke up looking at the girl with her jade eyes.

"I'm guessing you're Sepia?"

"Yep!" Havoc interrupted before Sepia could answer, "She is the pain in the ass and knee. She is the loudest, most annoying being in this office. She gets on Mustang's nerves and has an attitude and temper worse than you. But she's a joy to have around the office."

After throwing a paper wad at Havoc to shut him up, Sepia smiled to Arianna, "All that he says is true most likely. Plus, I can get any information out of any guy in the military or anywhere! That is why Mustang puts up with me. He needs me!"

Arianna laughed as she took a seat next to Havoc and close to Sepia, "He misses me. I know he does. There is no one who will run across town and back in under twenty minutes without complaining or losing their way...or getting there and back on time."

Sepia laughed joyfully as if not laughing in forever or not hearing anything as funny as that thought in ever. Arianna smiled as she flipped her hair back. Mustang placed his hands on Arianna's shoulders and gripped them tightly, causing her to yelp a bit. He knelt down besides her, whispering softly in her ear, "I've been here the whole time." This caused Arianna to burst into laughter.

"Mustang! Congratulations!" Maes smiled as he looked to his daughter still cracking up laughing, "You actually made her laugh without hurting yourself."

"Haha, funny, Maes," Mustang replied while picking up Alicia.

"Uncle Roy made Arianna laugh!" Alicia said as she hugged the Flame Alchemist.

"Yeah, he did. Uncle Roy is funny, isn't he, Alicia?" Roy replied as the little girl nodded.

"Um...Roy, can Gracia and I speak to you out in the hallway?" Maes asked while standing with Gracia under one arm.

"Sure," he gave Alicia to Sepia and walked out with the Hugheses.

"What is it, Maes?" Roy asked while looking at the couple.

"Well, you know...that we've been trying to decide on godparents for Arianna, right?" Maes asked.

"Yeah...what's your point?"

"Well," Gracia smiled, "we've decided to let you be godfather. For two reasons, One: You can make her laugh and Two: We don't want to separate the girls."

"You two think that Arianna and I can live in the same household together?" Roy looked at them absolutely shocked.

"Not for the first couple weeks, so that's why we picked you because Riza and Havoc are near by and it seems she is growing fond of Major Noramegi," Maes replied.

"What do you suggest with Riza, Jean, and Sepia?" Roy looked at them sceptically.

"Of course she's not going to stay with you," Gracia said while looking at him, "so she can go stay with them for a bit if needed. But not too long with Jean..."

The three adults went back into the room to see Arianna, Alicia, Sepia, Jean, Riza, Heymans, and Cain in a paper wad war. The three others took teams and decided to join into the fun of a nice break. The fight lasted about fifteen more minutes before Falman entered with the food. This was a lunch break that will never be forgotten. This lunch break would remain in many minds forever.


	2. Wars of Office

The two weeping girls looked down at their parents grave. Sixteen, soon to be seventeen, year old Arianna and Five, soon to be six, year old Elysia stood out in the rain. The younger one clung onto the older one's skirt and cried. The older one stared at the graves. She couldn't believe they were gone. That Elysia and she were now being sent out to East Command to live with Roy Mustang. She couldn't imagine life without them...she couldn't imagine living with Mustang. Why did they have to go?

Arianna felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at Roy Mustang. He seemed to be pale and extremely sober looking. He picked up the sobbing Elysia and held her as she cried hardly. He started to walk off, but when he heard Arianna not following, he looked back. She was staring soberly at the graves, with the silent tears running down her slender cheeks. He noticed her jaw quiver and the several tears that fell rapidly. He decided to leave her for a bit to say what she wanted.

Arianna didn't notice the two leaving before she spoke. She didn't care if they heard her say what she wanted to say. She was so out of it, she really didn't care what she actually even said. This was the third person she had deeply loved that had died. Now...she was afraid for Elysia. She had to protect her. This might mean her death, but she couldn't let the little girl off into the world with no one to be her confidant. No one to come to besides Mustang. Elysia needed her sister. Arianna needed her sister.

"Hey Maes and Gracia. I did as you said. I had you two buried next to each other. I know that would make you happy. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for you two to die. If I did this to you, I'm so sorry. I just cause death...I know I do. I told you that before Maes...you yelled at me for it. Let's hear you yell at me now for saying it...Well, you can't because...I killed you. No, it wasn't me personally, but it was that homunculi. It was my karma. Maroto was right. It was my karma.

"I promise you both, I'll do what ever it takes to protect Elysia. She is so helpless and I don't trust Roy too much. I don't want to know how its going to be out there and I'm a bit afraid to find out, but I know this is what you two wanted," her lip quivered and her dropped to her knees, she hid her eyes as the tears fell, "I don't want anything to happen to her. You've already left me and I don't want her to. I feel so alone in this world. As if, everyone is against me. I just need to have someone.

"I don't think Mustang wants to wait for me much longer so I'll leave you two here to rest in peace. I'm going to make several promises to you both here. I know I can't break them because they are on your graves. I am going to protect Elysia the best I can, I am going to get a job down there, I will put up with Mustang the best I can, I will make some friends my age, I will get along with the others in the office, I will not be so distant, and I will not move back to my village. Now I must go. I love you both with all my heart," she kissed the two gave stones and walked off over to Mustang.

Things changed a bit since the two girls had last been to the East. Roy and the others had all be promoted up at least one possession, Roy and Riza had been going out for about a month, Havoc was having an attempt to quit smoking, there were some new faces in the military, and many weapons were in the office from katanas to pistols. Though, many things were still the same around the office. Sepia still had a major crush on Cain, Riza still ruled, Sepia's knee was bad, Roy was still an ass, they still had lunch in the office, and Breda was still horrified of dogs.

Arianna was proud to see the group again. They always gave her a bit of hope. She walked in to see the friendly and comforting smiles and greetings two the sisters from Riza Hawkeye, Cain Fuery, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, and Sepia Noramegi. There was only one face missing from their last meeting when the girls walked in. The smiling face of their father. It was something Arianna thought she saw when she entered with a small case of something called de ja vu or whatever.

"Hi, Elysia, how are you?" Riza said while picking the yawning child up. "Wow, you've gotten so big since I've seen you last!"

"Riza! I'm good," she smiled tiredly and rested against the woman.

"She hasn't had her nap today so she's tired," Arianna smiled at the sleepy girl.

"What about you, Arianna? How are you holding up?" Havoc said looked to the girl.

"Not as well as I wish to be, but what can you expect?" she smiled pathetically.

"For you to cheer up, girl!" Sepia said while trying to make the girl laugh a bit. "Now, you get to live with us! Now, think about how much fun that would be!"

Arianna said nothing, but her look to the ground showed that Sepia said something that made her mind tweaked. Her bottom lip gave a small quiver. She shook her head and looked up once again.

"Cheer up, Arianna," Cain said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Things will look up for you. I'm sure of it. You'll find yourself a boy interest, you'll get a job, Elysia will start school here soon. Things will be better, I promise you."

Arianna looked at Cain a bit shy. He had never said much to her before. He was always so shy and quiet. Now, he spoke up to encourage her. "Thanks, Fuery, that means alot to me," Arianna said.

"A boy interest?" Roy looked at the two with a smirk, "No goddaughter of mine will have a boyfriend! No sir! He shall be cremated alive!"

"Shut up, Roy! Elysia is asleep!" Riza snarled in a whisper.

Arianna did chuckle slightly at Roy and Riza. She knew for a fact that it wasn't going to be as bad as she dreaded, but it wasn't going to be the life she dreamt about five years ago. She definitely wasn't here in that dream. No. Elysia, Maes, Gracia, and she were around the fire with hot cocoa and chatting away. Not just Elysia and she in East Command.

Words said, hands shook, deals made. Brigadier General and Warrant Officer agree that for SilverMoon to have a boyfriend before age eighteen, Warrant Officer must get a girlfriend before sunset. Warrant Officer looked to Lieutenant Colonel for a bit of encouragement, but she had her rosy face covered so not to be seen. Both male Captains looked at each other and shrugged. Female Captain looked at her lover with more of a glare as she held the sleeping girl. The Chief Warrant Officer looked around the silent room. SilverMoon sighed and sat down before she died of embarrassment.

I will not explain in what the hell I just said. You'll just have to figure out military rankings. Its kind of obvious though. I'm sorry if I am confusing my readers by this note not in parentheses or anything, but I've been reading Little Women and the author does stuff like this. I really need to stop reading that book. So I am apologizing now if my language in this story may sound a bit odd. Blame it all on Louisa May Alcott. Read the book, you'll under stand where the hell I'm coming from then. Now back to the tale.

"Arianna, you must be hungry," Havoc said while standing. "Lets go get you something to eat. I'm sure there are so leftover from lunch."

"That's fine with me," she stood up and walked with him out the door, mumbling something like thanks.

Now, watching the two leave, Roy broke out into a laugh. He knew Arianna would kill him tonight for more than one reason: for that bet and that his apartment wasn't clean yet. Sepia threw a pencil at his head, but before he could yell at her, he saw the glare Riza had given him as Elysia wiggled slightly to get comfy again. He picked up the pencil and flung it back at Sepia.

After the pencil war(which was ended when Roy flung the pencil too far and Riza caught it and broke it in half), Sepia left the room after hearing some of the new privates goofing off loudly in the hallway. Fuery, Breda, Mustang, and Falman listened at the door, secretly loving to hear the privates once again get yelled at by either Noramegi or Hawkeye. Sepia scolded them, telling them to take their immature retard games outside for there was a sleeping child in the room. One of them replied with a smart remark of, "the twins are getting bigger every time we see you, Noramegi." They usually would have heard a slap, but instead they heard the female scream and thud onto the floor.

The guys rushed out of the room. Their sites came upon the Lieutenant Colonel laying on the floor, back facing them as she laid on her side, holding her knee which was bleeding severely. Without being told, Falman scooped Sepia up in his arms as the usually strong woman cried and hissed to herself in pain. All the men began to follow Falman to the hospital, but one was sent back to watch Riza and Elysia.

Cain mumbled to himself as he closed the door to the office softly as he entered. Riza looked at him with a bit of pity. He looked to angry and disappointed that he didn't get to go, but he looked...frightened.

"What happened out there, Fuery?" she whispered as Cain took the seat next to her.

"One of those smartass privates kicked her hard in the knee," he grumbled. Riza knew he was upset now. Cain barely ever cursed. "Poor girl," he sighed as he continued, "tried to stop them, but no...they have to make her life a living hell. She didn't want to hurt anyone...so why do they have to hurt her?"

"Wanna know what'll make her feel better?" Riza asked with a small smile, knowing that Cain and Sepia would be happy about her idea.

"What is that?" he looked over as Arianna and Havoc walked in with sandwiches for themselves.

"Ask Sepia to be your girlfriend," she smiled as the two looked at her oddly with mouths full of food, but before she could continue, Havoc swallowed and interrupted.

"I would, but she's not my type," he said while stretching a bit. "Too independent for me...I want a girl who I can take care of."

"Not you, Jean," Riza rolled her eyes. "Cain, she would love that so much. She needs someone by her side. She might be out of work for a bit for this and she's going to need you to cheer her up. Plus, you didn't hear it from me, but she really likes you."

"Really?" Cain blushed a bit.

"Momma..." the young girl mumbled as she slowly looked up, clutching the cloth of Riza's clothes.

"Elysia, did you have a nice nap?" Arianna smiled as she knelt down in front of her sister as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes," she smiled as she had her sister pick her up and give her a bite of the sandwich.

"You were tired, weren't you?" Arianna gave up her precious sandwich for the hungry girl.

"Yes, very tired!" she exclaimed while taking a bit of the sandwich in her possession.

"You slept through Sepia and Uncle Roy's pencil fight," Cain chuckled.

"We missed a pencil war?" Havoc looked shocked and a bit mad.

"Didn't last long," Riza reinsured looking at the two sisters giggling with each other.

A/N: Alright, this was quickly, and I mean, quickly written with a lot of research on the show and military. ; Well, I changed the spelling of Alicia to Elysia...If you have any suggestions, then please send them to me. I don't know how fast the next will be written because of school and such, and well, I'm a freshman so this all is so confusing and tiring for me...so yeah...I should be able to keep up well, I just need to keep getting reviews for a reason to right. I'm working on this...its going to be a bit angst, but not as much as I wanted yet. But it will get better. I promise! I might have a bit of fun with some more love, because I really like romance, but it won't be too much. I might have something to do with what's going on in school, my buddy Becky is going to make me hug this guy named Ryan I like and then go, "Do you have a date to Homecoming?" She's a dork. But anyway, back to the point...did I really have one?...And way! Suggestions Wanted! Give me anything! If you want me to add a character or something, give me some description. I want personality, rank(if there is one, and if they are an alchemist, I need title and ability specialty, looks, and other info you want me to know. Thanks alot for reading! I appreciate it much! Much love! Moochies!


	3. Heated Interactions

Fingers quivering as their tips laid slightly on the cold, silver doorknob to the room belong to Sepia Noramegi. He took a breath and then debated a quick debate in his mind and opened the door. The room was empty besides the exceptions of the patient and nurse who were discussing about the Hughes girls whom had arrived. The two women turned their attention to the man as he smiled at the two. He looked at the pathetic patient with her knee wrapped up in bandages, but she had a cheerful smile on her lips.

"How you doing, Sepia?" Cain smiled as he pushed his glasses up with his free hand.

"Fine, I guess," she sighed as she waved him over.

He nodded to the nurse as she left, closing the door, and held out a bouquet of red and white roses with a single pink one in the middle, "I got these for you."

"They're so beautiful!" she gleamed joyfully as she smelt the fresh flowers and laying on her side table with a smiled and hugging the man. "Thank you so much, Cain!"

"I know how much you love flowers," he smiled as he looked at the blushing blond.

He didn't know how he was going to do this. He pushed up his glasses again with a trembling hand. He felt his cheeks go a bit red. He saw the woman look at him a bit oddly. She was about to open her mouth to point out something, but he took his chance. He leaned down and took her lips into his and kissed her. It was a bit...demanding...I guess you could say, but altogether giving out the point. He broke the kiss and looked at the shocked woman.

"What...What was that?" she stuttered while putting her hand to her lips.

"Sepia, I really like you," he managed to say. "I want to be with you. Will you be my girlfriend? We can go out when your knee is better. Oh, please, say yes! I know I sound desperate, but if you turn me down I will feel so stupid and I'd have to be reassigned out of embarrassment. Oh, please, don-"

"Cain!" she yelled to get his attention. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend! I like you too...always have. I've been afraid to tell you in fear of being rejected."

The two co-workers blushed slightly, but the Lieutenant Colonel took a hold of her ranking and used it, "As your commanding officer, Warrant Officer, I command you to kiss me again!"

"Anything you say, Lieutenant Colonel," Cain laughed as he kissed his new girlfriend.

* * *

"Look at this place, Roy! It looks like shit!" Arianna complained as she looked around at the mess of the Brigadier General's apartment. 

"And that is why Riza and Sepia are watching after Elysia so we can have today and tomorrow to clean this. I already got the day off for this," Roy smirked as Arianna shook her head.

"So we got the night off and can work all day tomorrow?" she asked as she looked for a place that was decent to sit.

"Yeah, but I got good news and bad news," he looked at to her. "Which do you prefer first?"

"Good, I guess."

"There are enough rooms for all of us," he smiled, "Bad news: They are a mess and you have to share a bed with me tonight."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed looking at the girl who looked highly pissed off. "Why would I lie about something I dread so much? Maes warned me that you are clingy when you sleep."

"Got a problem with it? I do," she rolled her eyes as she plopped down on the floor.

"You don't need to sit on the floor..."

"Where am I to sit then?"

"Bedroom."

She rolled her eyes and stayed on the ground. She didn't feel like leaving this spot that she was in. She wanted to go back to Central. She could have stayed with Armstrong...no...just...no. Or Denny...uh...that wasn't too reliable. Maria! There was a good person to stay with! She was nice and responsible, but no, she had to be Roy Mustang's god daughter.

"Get your ass off the floor, SilverMoon!" Roy yelled while taking the girl by the arms and picking her up.

"Fine!" she stood off and brushed off her skirt as she was pushed by Mustang into the bedroom

She sat down on the unmade bed where pillows were flung everywhere. On the floor, alchemy books were scattered everywhere. It looked as if some type of air bomb went off in his room and everything went everywhere. Arianna held in her silent laughter as she looked around the mess of a room. She wasn't sitting for long until Mustang tackled her down on the bed and laid next to her. She smiled softly as she laughed a bit, but stopped soon and being over come by depression and sadness.

Mustang felt bad for the girl. She usually would have fought him. Either that or sat back up. She wasn't one to be tackled and take it lying down. Literally in this case. She was definitely needing some encouragement. Some of that encouragement only Maes Hughes could give. Roy missed his friend. He missed him severely. He needed advice from him. He needed him. He wouldn't have this problem if he had him. Roy needed his Maes like he needed his Riza. It sucked to be a man without a best friend.

He placed his arm over Arianna. Noticing she didn't hurt him, he pulled himself closer to her. She had rolled on her side so she wasn't facing him. He didn't know what to do. She was always so close with the male figure in the family. It was Maes and...what's his name...Monochi. He kissed the side of her head and held her close to him. Not in an intimate way, but in a friendly way...in a fatherly way.

"Everything will be okay, Arianna," Roy whispered softly in the girl's ear. "I promise you...everything will look up for us."

"Thanks Roy," she quivered, he could tell she was crying.

"I remember when Maes and Gracia met...Would you like to hear?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Mess Hall, a place for food and talk, was filled with Military officials. Some just starting off, some being topped rank, and some being state alchemist. At a certain table, there sat four starters in the military. Three in their mid twenties and one in late teens. A young blond girl with a long French braid, an blond woman with her weaponry, a black haired man with glasses and new camera, and an attractive black haired man all sat with food.

"Sepia," the attractive one asked while looking to the young girl, "you're going out for the alchemy exam? Aren't you too young?"

"I'm sixteen, Roy! Its not that young," the girl argued while flipping a page to an alchemy book.

"I think its a bit young," the woman replied. "I mean, you joined the military at fourteen. You've committed yourself and got your promotions up to where you are even with Maes and higher than I."

"I know, Riza, but I want to do this!" she exclaimed while looking at them.

"Alchemy though?" the one messing with his camera spoke. "Are you sure you are ready to commit your life to something so serious? I mean, alchemist are used for a lot of things. Roy, you should be listening too."

"I'm sure I want to do this, Maes," Sepia nodded. "I'm so psyched too! I mean, Roy and I have been studying for the past three months together on this. Its not like we can give up right now, am I right, Roy?"

"Right, Sepia," he nodded as he took a bite out of an apple.

"I really don't understand this alchemy stuff, but do what you must," Maes replied simply while figuring out his camera and taking a picture of the two blonds across the table from him.

"Roy! I think I have something to use as my specialty! C'mon," Sepia slammed the book shut and got up and ran, with her alchemic companion following behind her on the opposite side of the table.

"C'mon Riza!" Maes exclaimed while the two chased after the other's in fear of the two's behaviors.

The group of four ran out onto the grounds of the military. Sepia made sure that no one was around. She smirked as started to draw a transmutation circle on a piece of paper out of the book. She smirked as she finished. It looked like a sun inside the circle with a wave through the middle. She threw the book to Roy as she looked down at the circle. Sepia had this devilish smirk across her wrist and started to crack her fingers and neck. She waved for the trio behind her to scoot back.

"Close your eyes..."

"Why? Then we won't be able to see it!" Maes exclaimed at Sepia's statement.

"Trust me..."

The three did as told. Alchemy was nothing to mess with and if the alchemist commanded eyes shut, don't put up too much of an argument. Especially when that alchemist is Sepia Noramegi. They heard her hand hit the ground, but not long after that did a bright light seem to appear. It was blinding, even with their eyes shut. The temperature increased to an intense level to where sweat started to come at that moment. The blast of light and heat soon stopped. It didn't last long at all. The three opened their eyes to see the bit of land around them had been burnt out a bit, or shriveling up from the heat.

"What the hell was that, Noramegi?" Roy demanded. He had never seen such alchemy or even read about it before. He was impressed.

"I had a state alchemist go to the library and check me out a book," she smiled. "Men are such dogs that they'll do anything for a pretty face."

"You can say that again," Riza spoke while rolling her eyes. "Well, Sepia, we better get back to lunch."

Before the girls could leave, two women came running over. They both looked a bit panicked and worried. One had long light brown curls down to her waist. Her eyes were a light icy blue. Her skin was a soft cream color. The other was a red head with straight hair down to her shoulders. Dark emerald eyes were underlined by freckles. The brunette looked around and the scorched land and then her icy blue eyes landed upon the one with an alchemy book in hand: Roy Mustang.

"What have you done here?" she exclaimed looking around as her finger accused the young man.

"Me? It was her!" he said pointing to Sepia.

"Me? Roy! You are the one with the alchemy book!" she smirked as she saw him look down at the book in his hand.

"I don't even know what it was," he pointed out.

"Alchemy isn't something to mess around with," the red head exclaimed. "Its dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. You could have killed someone."

"Ladies, Ladies!" Maes said calmly while trying to stop the fighting. "No one was hurt so let by-gones be by-gones."

"Fine," the both huffed.

"I'm Maes Hughes," he nodded to the girls.

"Loralie Mooredinti," the red head smiled.

"Gracia Pendichi," the long haired woman spoke cheerfully.

"I'm Sepia Noramegi," Sepia nodded.

"Riza Hawkeye," Riza said.

"Roy Mustang," Roy grumbled.

* * *

"So Sepia nearly got your ass kicked by two girls?" Arianna asked as she listened to his story.

"Yep," he answered. "Sepia can be a bitch at times and will never take a blame if she can get out of it."

"So Maes and Gracia met because of Sepia and her reckless alchemy?"

"Yeah," Roy answered, "all of it is Sepia's fault."

"So why was it that one time here when about three years ago," Arianna started, "did Maes and Sepia act if they didn't know each other?"

"Sepia has grown a lot since the last time Maes and Gracia had seen her," he spoke simply. "Let me continue the story, and I'll get to that."

* * *

Roy, Sepia, Riza, Maes, Gracia, and Loralie all sat in the living room of an apartment. The apartment belong to the four military people. The State Alchemy Exam was coming up soon. So soon...a week. Sepia and Roy sat on the floor making notes and jotting down stuff while discussing on the subject. Maes was talking with Gracia and Loralie about how Roy caught his shoe on fire. Riza was bringing some snacks in for the two guests and the two hard-working and hopefully soon-to-be State Alchemist.

"Thanks Riza," Roy smiled as he continued his notes while taking a bit of a cookie.

"No problem, Roy," she smiled, "just keep working you two."

As Maes told stories of Sepia and Roy's adventures in experimenting with alchemy they didn't know what the outcome would be, Gracia listened intensely, glittering icy blue eyes never leaving his hazel eyes. They were in their own little world of happiness and joy. They didn't notice the cookie-hurling war that Sepia and Roy got into as they argued over which symbol was the symbol for lightning. They didn't hear the yelling coming from Riza and Loralie as they scolded the two for their immaturity even being at their age. Maes and Gracia didn't notice any of what was going.

* * *

"A cookie war, Roy?" Arianna asked smartly. "Why the hell was it a cookie fight?"

"It was the closest thing that we had," he smirked remember that. "Riza wouldn't have noticed we were even fighting if we didn't start screaming at each other while hurling the cookies. Loralie was snitching too. So it wasn't just our fault we were caught."

"Why not pencils?"

"The cookies were right there and there were more of them than pencils."

"Oh."

"Maes," Sepia said while throwing her pencil in fury onto the table and letting it bounce to the floor sometime after Gracia and Loralie left, "you cannot be serious! I know you like her and all, but marriage? Isn't it a bit early to be thinking about that? I mean, you haven't even asked her out or anything. C'mon, be serious, man!"

"I am," Maes answered while picking the abused pencil up from the crumb covered floor and twirling it between his fingers, "serious, Sepia. I am going to marry, Gracia. We'll live in our small house with a garden and a puppy. We'll be sitting on the front porch swing with our little daughter in her arms named Amelia!"

"I'm all over this idea, Maes, but," Roy stated while taking the pencil quickly from Maes and whacking Sepia over the head with it as she was taking a bite of his cookie, "Amelia? Who names their child Amelia anymore? I mean that's Granny Mustang's name. Its just kinda old, ya know?"

"Maes, I'm really not," Riza started, but seeing her chance, she stole the pencil from Roy who was continuing to whack Sepia with it and stuck it down the front of her shirt, not noticing the poor man's expression, knowing he couldn't get it back, "sure about this all. I mean, I know you really like her and all, but think about this. This is marriage. Imagine being with her for the rest of your lives. Think about how she would feel. You're in the military, anything could happen to you."

"Yeah, I guess you guys have a point," Maes sighed as he excepted the cookie Sepia was handing him to make him feel better, not noticing that the cookie was half eaten before taking a bite, "And, since Roy doesn't like the name of Amelia, why don't you all think of a name yourselves?"

"Uh...Melissa!" Roy suggested.

"Allena," Riza said while walked to the couch and sitting next to Maes.

"No...Melissa sounds too close to Amelia...Allena is like Greek or something and no one likes the Greek..." Sepia said while tapping her chin with her long nail, "I got it! Elysia!"

* * *

Usually, Roy would have gotten a reply or something from the girl. He didn't hear anything. He looked down at her to see her curled up, head in his chest, happily asleep. Roy knew he wasn't getting up. He'd have to sleep in uniform. He wrapped his arm around the sleeping girl to keep her close. He felt as if she was his daughter already. Though, this moment wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

A/N: This is longer than the other chapters. Why did I go so off the subject? Well, I read a fanfic about Hughes and Gracia, and well, I decided to make one of my own. Do you like? I am continuing it in the next chapter. I really like the idea. The next chapter we get to cleaning and the task of starting an impossible relationship. I've been procrastinating with posting this so don't kill me! PLEASE! Haha. Sorry, I just have been out of it. And at the moment I'm posting this, I've been sick so…yeah…Thanks for reading chapter three! 


	4. Clean Dreams

_"This is it, Roy," Sepia took a deep breath while flipping her long braid back behind her shoulder, fear showing clearly in her jade eyes. "Do you think I'm ready?"_

_"I think so," he took a look at his companion. She seemed to be more nervous than he. To him, she looked as of she was shaking. "Sepia, I know we're ready. We are going to become State Alchemists. We've worked to hard and done to many things in this time not to become one."_

_She looked at him with a small smile. She was only sixteen, though having the body of a twenty-one-year-old, but the face of a young girl of fourteen years, and she was facing her future. Roy was about twenty-three, and he was facing his. He felt something with the young girl that he didn't usually have. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. She returned the hug. _

_With a bright flash, the two split apart with a glare to the view of the light. There, among the pretty little lights, stood Riza, Maes, Gracia, and Loralie. Gracia wore her long hair back in a pony tail, her beautiful long waves glistening in the sun light. Loralie had her hair in two pigtails. Maes and Riza were in uniform. In Maes's hands, the source of the light was held. That damned to hell wretched piece of shit Sepia and Roy thought they hid good enough he wouldn't be able to find it till the next day._

_"What? I had to get it!" Maes laughed as he looked at the glares of the two nervous-enough-to-puke standing before him. "Its blackmail of life!"_

_"Good luck you two!" Gracia and Loralie chanted in unison as they held out a bouquets of flowers from the shop they worked at in town._

_"We know you two are the only two capable enough of making it this year," Riza smiled with a silent good luck._

Roy opened his eyes to notice the girl at his side was gone and the sun was shining brightly in his eyes. He couldn't figure out where Arianna was, but smelt food in the air. The food smelt good, unlike his own cooking. This didn't smell burned. He also heard Riza's voice. What was better than this! Food, no Arianna, and Riza! Roy's day was looking up.

Then...he heard it. He heard what Riza was saying. He paled. He didn't want her to say that...no! She could! No! No! No! He got up and ran over to the door, pressing his ear to it to hear the conversation better. He couldn't believe this was happening. No way!

"I just don't know what to do!" Riza cried out in stress.

"I don't know what to tell you, Riza," Arianna spoke, "this never happened to me before."

"I just...don't think its working anymore..." Riza sighed.

"I say you do it," Arianna said solemnly.

"But then you have to deal with him," Riza said concerned, "I don't want you dealing with him."

"I'll be fine, I promise," Arianna said.

"Alright, Arianna...I'll do it..."Riza said.

Roy got up. He dreaded to. Riza was going to break up with him. He knew it. Arianna was going to be dealing with him. He didn't want her to see him if he was down. He was supposed to be strong for her, but how would he be about to do something like that without Riza? Roy was supposed to be keeping Arianna happy and in a peaceful place, not stress her out beyond belief. Maybe he could get her to spend the day out with Elysia? Perhaps.

An hour later, Roy sat on the couch, hands cupping his face. He was right. Riza broke up with him. He was also wrong. Arianna wasn't going to leave. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to clean, but, now, he wasn't in the mood to do it. He wanted to look up to see where Arianna was, but he didn't want to see the world around him. The world that screwed him over so many times that he had a right to be pissed off at the damn place.

"Sepia's going to keep Elysia for a couple more days," the teen's voice spoke softly as he felt her weight add on to the couch cushion, "I told her that your apartment would take longer with our arguing."

"Thanks Arianna," Roy let his hands fall and he looked at the smiling girl next to him.

Roy and Arianna had grown fonder of each other since that day a couple years ago in Central. Roy was actually in love with the girl, but not like he was with Riza. Roy saw Arianna's side that she was punished for all those years ago. She was sweet, caring, and merciful. Plus, she and he shared a love of Alchemy, a bind stronger than most.

"Everything will be fine, Roy," she smiled softly. "There are people out there who you'll love more than Riza, and they'll love you back...I know..."

"How?" he asked.

"Hentori, my older brother like figure," she sighed.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Roy asked, he knew she wasn't supposed to be talking to him.

"He came to visit me," she said shrugging. "Well, we weren't just like brother and sister, we were lovers. Well, when Maes took me. We sort of...well...broke up. Well, he came to town to see me and on his arm was this girl. She was one of my close friends. Her name was Alchemy. She's so beautiful. Her hair is the yellow of the wheat and eyes as green as lush grass. If Sepia's body is nice, than Alchemy is perfect. I almost started to cry. They were only in town to be wedded, well, look for a place at least."

"I'm sorry, Ari," Roy wrapped his arms around the girl and held her.

"Uh...Roy...are you feeling okay?" she just kind of sat there while he embraced her.

"Uh...yeah..." Roy let go the girl and looked away.

Roy was getting the feeling back. The feeling that made Maes stay away til his death. Gracia, on that day, kept Arianna in the shadows. Why? Roy had admitted to them that he was in love with their daughter. He did love her. He honestly did. To him, there was no person better at heart. Riza was his long time crush and he got her, but she turned out to be the farthest away from what he expected. It was odd to him, though. The girl he wanted wasn't what he wanted, but the girl sitting in front of him seemed to be all that he could want.

He was going to say something to Arianna. Something nice like, "What's for breakfast?" or "How's the weather?", but he didn't get that chance. The second he turned his head, he felt a pair of lips hit his. He was kind of in shock that the sixteen-year-old was kissing him, but he wasn't denying it. He closed his eyes and joined in to the kiss. But then...something crossed the poor man's mind: Pedophilia.

Roy wanted to pull away, but the girl put her hand on his neck, pulling him in. Roy, having no control, wrapped his arms around her waist. Her felt her hand go through his hair. He, then, felt her tongue on his lips. He gladly parted his lips to feel the girl's tongue collide with his. He, then, broke the kiss and looked to her.

"Arianna...What was that..." he asked.

"Honestly, Roy...I don't know," She sighed, "but I really wish I did..."

"Well...that was kiss, " Roy analyzed, "a very good and passionate kiss."

"I like it..."Arianna stated shyly, "did you?"

"Yeah, I like it! I loved it," He stared at the sixteen-year-old, shocked.

_The mid-twenties man looked at the mid-teens girl on his bed. That lustful feeling filled him again. The way her blond hair flowed over her shoulders. That playful look in her eyes. Those curvy curves of her young, sexy body. The smirk on those luscious lips. All that was laying on his bed. He wanted it all. He wanted it to ride him all night long. He wanted his fantasies to come true right now._

_"Roy..." she whispered sexily._

_"Sepentcia..." He mutter._

_Roy Mustang rushed over to the bed and took the girl's lips in his, hungrily. He couldn't wait any longer. Sepia Noramegi wanted it all just as bad as he did. He could tell by the way the girl wrapped her legs around him. He could feel her ankles lock behind him as he leaned closer to the girl while pushing her back on the bed. He had to have her now. _

Roy and Arianna spent the rest of the day cleaning. Every second was cleaning. They took a half hour for lunch, and another half hour to make out, and then went back to cleaning. They started the cleaning at around Nine AM and didn't get decently finished till Six. The two were exhausted!

Arianna and Roy plopped down on the couch. Roy brought Arianna on his lap and smiled at her as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled as she kissed him back. He couldn't imagine being with Riza at the moment. He could only see Arianna.

That's the way it had been since he had admitted all that to Maes and Gracia. He only dreamt of Arianna. Anything between them was illegal, but keeping it secret is even more exciting. He loved that illegal relationship thing. He wished it would have worked between him and Arianna without being arrested.


End file.
